It's time
by SomeWeirdCrazyChick
Summary: Townsville has been taken over for the past seven years and it's finally time for the girls to try to stop it again. Only this time they're gonna need some old foe's to do it. Will this new allies work or is it going to make everything even worse?


**Sooo**, and here I thought of making annother story as an experiment to see if I could write a more serious non high school related story. I know it's short but I just wanted to post the first chapter. So anyways, tell me what you think of it :)

* * *

_**Screams and cry's of help could be heard in the chaos of people runnning around, trying to safe them selfs. All of them running too random directions, as they didn't know where to run too. Some of them even tripped and fell down and died because people didn't notice them on the ground and thus, ran over them. But even in that mess of people pushing and screaming at each other, there was only one man who just stood there. With worried eyes he looked in too the crowed of people and at the reddening sky, trying to find the familiar faces he was desperatly looking for as people pushed past him.**_

_Where are they? Oh please let them be okay.__** He thought, still scannig the place around him.**_

**_Finally he saw one, not the one he was exactly looking for but he was glad he atleast saw one familiar face. Just as the woman pushed passed him, he grabbed her arm and janked her back. ''Hey!'' she yelled, glaring at the man until she saw who he was. ''John? What are you still doing here? Where are the girls?'' Letting out a sigh he let go of her hand and run a hand trough his black hair. ''I don't know Sara, but I have bad feeling about this. You need to come help me find-'' just as he was about to finish his sentence a loud explosion could be heard, not far away. Without hesitating John started to run in the direction the explosion came from, with Sara following him close behind. Hearing a maniacal laugh, made the feeling he had that something was wrong, only worse. _**

**_''Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup!''he yelled as he came closer. ''It's too late now. They're already gone.'' a dark voice whispered in his head. Not wanting to believe the voice he started to run faster. ''John! Wait up!'' Sara yelled after him while trying her best to keep up with him, before she suddenly crashed into his in front of them, in three separated craters, layn three young girls, all three of them unconscious and beaten up very badly._**

* * *

Clenching his fists tightly and squeezing his eyes shut, he tried as hard as he could to suppress the memories, that he always tried so hard to push them away, in the back of his head, from replaying itself in his head again. Not wanting to see what happened after they had found them. ''John.'' a feminine voice said, while at the same time a hand was put on his shoulder. In an instant he started to relax his tightened muscled he didn't even noticed were tightened. Unclenching his fists, he let out a heavy sigh but he still kept his eyes shut. ''Here.'' she said as she shoved a mock of coffee under his nose. ''Thanks.'' he murmured as he took the mock from could feel the soft hand that was once placed on his shoulder, slide off his back as he started taking sips of his mock.

The taste of coffee felt good to him, even though he preferred his pipe, it seemed to calm him a bit down, as the memories slowly started to fade away. Opening his eyes he glanced at the woman next to him trough the corners of his eyes, noticing the distant look in her eyes. Her own memories of that day would definitely be flashing through her mind. Putting down, the now empty mock down, he slowly turned to her and moved closer until he was standing directly in front of her. But even then she didn't seem to acknowledged him. It was until he placed his hand on her shoulder her eyes started to focus on him. ''Hey, are you okay?'' he asked her as she started to bit her lip and looked away. ''Yes, it's just... Well...I-I...'' she sighed before continuing. '' We really need to come up with a plan John. This way of living isn't working and you know it.''  
''I know.'' he breathed out. She interrupted him before he could continue. ''Really John? Do you? It's been seven years John. Seven. And it's only going to get worse if we don't do something.''

''I know! I mean, do you think I like it when they go out there after what happened? Don't you think I've tried to come up with something?'' Pulling his hand away from her he started scratch his hair. ''I just can't think of anything.'' a pity full look flashed in her eyes as a small smile appeared on her lips. ''I'm sure you will. You just need to rest a little. You look like you haven't slept for day's.'' she grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and started to push him to the stairs that lead to the door upstairs. ''No, no, no! I'm fine. I just need to make a plan.'' he protested, but even though he didn't had the force to really protest and could only let her push him up the stairs. ''No you don't, now get up there and take some rest.''

Reaching the door and opening it, they entered the living room. ''Sara! Good that you're here. Help me bring John to his room.'' the redheaded woman who was quietly drinking her coffee at the table looked up through her mess of hair at the two who emerged from the basement. ''No Sara, stay right there. I don't need to rest. I'm perfectly fine.'' just then his three daughters came in. Their hoods of their black hoodie on their heads and bandanas tied as scarfs around there necks. It was then that he remembered that they were going on a mission, which meant that there was a chance they could get caught and what had happened seven years ago could happen again. And thinking about what happened seven years ago made the memories he suppressed moments ago al come back as he looked at his 'youngest' daughter.

Slowly but sure, here face started to change. Morphing from a seventeen year old face, into one of a ten year old. One that was all bruised, cut and bloodied. Her dull looking eyes, who watched him carefully turned into ones filled with tears. Her lips, that were pressed together, turned into ones that were trembling, telling him how hurt she was and that he had to make the pain go away. He could practically hear her saying those words.

**_''Professor, it hurts so much. Please, please make it go away.''_ **

Biting his lip he turned his head away, looking at everything but his daughter. Hoping the memories would subside. But he knew, as his 'oldest' daughter announced that they were going and that they would be back in an hour if everything would go according the plan, that the memories would come back. They always did. Letting out a sigh he let the black haired woman continue to push him to his room.

Crawling into his bed he let the memories flow through his mind, as he knew there was no way in stopping them from coming now. As this happened almost every time they left to go.


End file.
